


Daddy's Little Girl

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crooning to old songs, F/M, Holy Moly! Wentworth Miller sings!, New Parents, So Leonard does now too!, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Leonard sings Bianca to sleep and Sara loves hearing it





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that Wentworth Miller sings really well, so I looked it up on Youtube and he's a crooner!

Sara is exhausted.  She had taken on a small mission with Barry earlier and she has never felt so out of practice.  The mission went well, but by the time Sara got home, she is ready to fall into bed.  And because of all this, she doesn’t hear Bianca fussing right away.  She does hear Leonard getting out of bed, though.

“I’m sorry,” she mutters.

“Don’t worry about it.  Get some sleep,” he replies.

She’s just about to nod off again when she hears Leonard softly speaking to their daughter.  Sara smiles and begins to fall back to sleep.  But then she hears him begin to sing.

 _You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,_  
_You're daddy's little girl to have and hold._  
_A precious gem is what you are,_  
_You're mommy's bright and shining star._

She smiles again.  She remembers him telling her once that he would sing with Lisa when she was little, but now Sara can’t remember a single time she’s heard Leonard sing.  He’s got a great voice!

 _You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,_  
_You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me._  
_You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,_  
_And you're daddy's little girl._

Sara’s heard the song before.  It’s an older song, and one that maybe she had heard her own father play or sing before.  It seems like his type of song.  But hearing Leonard sing it to their baby girl makes her heart melt all the more.

 _You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,_  
_You're daddy's little girl to have and hold._  
_A precious gem is what you are,_  
_You're mommy's bright and shining star._

Bianca has stopped fussing long ago, and Sara assumes she’s fallen back to sleep, comfortable in her father’s arms.   Sara really wants to go in there and watch, but she doesn’t dare interrupt this moment between them.  She’ll ask him about it later, but she wouldn’t want to embarrass him or cause him to stop doing this for their daughter.

 _You're the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright,_  
_You were touched by the holy and beautiful light._  
_Like angels that sing a heavenly thing,_  
_And you're daddy's little girl._

By the end of the last verse, Sara has fallen back to sleep as well.   Leonard smiles as he uses all those sneaking skills to climb into bed without waking Sara (a feat when one shares a bed with a League trained assassin).  She leans back against him as he puts an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

“My girls,” he sighs, letting the peace of the room lull him back to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The original song is by Al Martino and it's just lovely.
> 
> I obviously own nothing here.


End file.
